1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to goggles and, more particularly, to a composite flexible goggles structure having a rigid lens support which provides impact protection to the wearer while permitting replacement of the lens.
2. Discussion of the prior Art
Eye and face protectors are widely used in industry and schools to protect the eyes and faces of craftsmen from flying particulate matter in the air as well as from chemical splashes that may occur in an industrial or laboratory environment. Many different known devices exist which provide various types of protection depending on the range of dangerous hazards encountered in any one setting. Selection charts are published which illustrate the different types of protection available and set forth recommendations as to which of the protective devices is most suitable for a given work environment. An example of such a selection chart is shown in FIG. 8 of American National Standard Z87.1-1979, published by the American National Safety Institute.
One known type of protective eye goggles is constructed of a soft flexible fitting goggles body having a lens permanently affixed thereto by means of a sealing fit between the lens and the goggles body. Several advantages are realized by this construction. For example, because of the flexible construction of the goggles body, the goggles conform to the face of the user so as to provide a comfortable fit. Further, the goggles may be constructed relatively inexpensively due to the simplicity of the construction.
However, this known flexible fitting goggles design suffers from several drawbacks. For example, because the flexible goggles body is used as a mounting point for a headband which is provided to retain the goggles on the head of the user, uneven pressure may be exerted on the user's face through the pulling action of the band at the sides of the goggles. This pulling action may cause pressure points to develop on the user's face thus causing discomfort. In addition, in order to secure the lens on the goggles body of the known device, it has in the past been necessary to permanently fix the lens on the goggles body or to employ a lens that has tabs or hooks which permit the lens to be secured to the flexible goggles body. Thus, replacement of the lens is made either impossible or difficult in the known devices by the lens being connected directly to the soft goggles body.
Another feature common in known goggles constructions is the provision of ventilation holes in the sides and top of the goggles body. These ventilation holes may or may not be provided with means for preventing splashed liquids from entering the goggles, and are arranged to permit air flow through the goggles such that fogging does not occur. However, it has been found that many of these ventilation systems are not satisfactory and that some fogging may occur even in the presence of such systems.